Flat panel displays have advanced to the point of being comparable with CRTs with respect to resolution, color capabilities and image quality. In most environments, flat panel displays are more desirable than CRTs due to their compact, portable size and low weight.
In an integrated computer system environment it is desirable to be able to mount and remove the display from an integrated computer system in an easy and convenient manner. In addition, due to the proliferation of different and incompatible flat panel display interfaces, it is difficult, costly and time consuming to integrate flat panel displays into notebook computers, instrumentation and other devices with integrated displays.
The Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA) has developed a flat panel display interface standard that standardizes mounting specifications. Accordingly, it is desirable that a flat panel display have a VESA compliant mounting system and also be able to be adapted to a non-VESA compliant mounting system.
Accordingly, what is desired is a flat panel display which can rotate in a variety of directions, be easily mounted in an integrated computer environment, and which is also VESA compliant yet able to be adapted to a non-VESA compliant mounting system. The flat panel display should be cost effective, easily adapted to existing integrated computer environments and be easily removed from and mounted in such an environment. The present invention addresses such a need.